


Dance With Me on Christmas Eve

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Eve, Klancemas 2019, M/M, celebration, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Shiro and Adam throw a Christmas Eve party.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Dance With Me on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting late, but life got in the way - specifically the fact that I got way behind on prep work for Christmas! I'm hoping to get the Christmas Day entry and the New Years Eve entry in asap, but it might come a few days after the new year, but this and those two should wrap up this story! Thanks for hanging with me!
> 
> Klancemas 2019 prompts used:  
> December 14 - Dance  
> December 30 - Celebration

**Dance With Me on Christmas Eve**

“A party?” Keith asked, his lips drawing down into a frown.

“A few friends from college,” Shiro assured him. “And a few friends from high school. My high school friends haven’t met Adam yet, and I want them to.”

“Still. Maybe Lance and I can find something to do.”

“I’d really like it if you could be there.”

“You know I hate parties.”

“I know, but this isn’t a big deal. Just friends. Some games. That kind of stuff.”

Keith sighed, feeling his agitation rise. Shiro knew he hated social gatherings, but he also knew Lance would love it. Keith wanted to give Lance a good Christmas, and if it meant fun and party then he would do it. “Let me see what Lance says,” he told Shiro, whose expression brightened. “If he’s ok spending Christmas Eve with strangers when he’s used to spending it with family, I’ll be ok with it.”

* * *

“But you don’t like parties,” Lance objected when Keith broached the subject to him. They were walking through the woods behind Keith’s home, trudging through the snow and taking turns being the one to break the path. The snow reached up to their thighs and the going was slow, but the woods enchanted Lance, who in turn enchanted Keith. 

“No, I know. But it shouldn’t be a big one. At least that’s what Shiro said. Besides, it’ll be more like what you told me your family does. Though I’m sure not as fun.”

Lance laughed, turning around as he stopped to look at Keith. Keith’s breath caught a moment at Lance’s flushed cheeks and bright smile. He could not get used to this and didn’t really want to. He loved the feeling in his stomach every time he caught Lance looking at him like that.

“I’m sure it’ll be fun, Keith. I like your brother and Adam.”

“They like you, too,” Keith said. 

They did. Shiro told him this morning, before the talk of the party, that he and Adam thought Lance was great. So polite, funny, nice, caring and obviously in love with Keith. It was a relief to Keith. While he wasn’t too worried about Lance making a good impression, to know he did gave him a certain amount of satisfaction.

“I’m very likeable,” Lance teased. “And I think it’s your turn. My legs are getting tired. I don’t know how you grew up in this.”

“Well, usually we had enough sense to stay inside when it snowed.”

“Nuh-uh. Shiro told me you two were all over the woods no matter the season,” Lance said, shaking a finger at Keith. “You can’t fool me.”

Keith edged past his boyfriend to take over the lead. It was a nice walk, mostly to point out places from his childhood memory: where they built a treehouse (the remnants still remained, though Keith refused to climb up to the rickety structure) – where he and a friend were attacked by ground bees after walking across the nest – the best spot for wading in the small stream that wandered through the woods to empty into a pond at the edge of the property – where Keith found a rabbit one year lying beside a fallen tree with a wound on it’s leg (he nursed it to health and kept it as a pet for years until ‘Bun’ died of old age). Lance ate up every story, listening in that eager way he did whenever Keith opened up.

“It’s so quiet here,” Lance said, his voice as quiet as the woods. 

“I think it’s one of the reasons I like it so much,” Keith said.

“I can totally picture you being a hermit in the woods.” 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah. But I don’t think I would. I’m not fond of crowds, but I don’t think I’d like complete isolation.”

Lance hummed. “I don’t know, Keef. Maybe a little cabin in the woods, a nice fire, a couple of dogs, and a good-looking husband to cuddle up to? Doesn’t sound bad.”

Keith’s breath caught again at the mental image, because of course he immediately pictured him and Lance in that scenario. A roaring fire, curled up under a blanket in front of it, possibly lying down and…shit he could feel his cheeks starting to burn again. He cleared his throat. “No, not bad. Sounds perfect to me,” he managed to say.

* * *

In spite of Lance’s offers to help set up for the party, Adam refused and made Keith take Lance out of the house. Keith could tell Lance, who always wanted to help with everything, was put out by the summary dismissal, but Keith also knew it was part of the surprise for Lance. Adam planned to attempt cooking some of the traditional meals Lance mentioned from his family celebrations, adding to Adam and Shiro’s traditional items. To Keith, the menu looked like a chaotic mess of American, Cuban, Indian, Japanese, and Korean dishes. At least everyone at the party should find something they liked to eat.

Keith took Lance to the nearby town of Tawas, which sat on Lake Huron, for the day. It wasn’t a big town, but there were a few interesting things to do. They enjoyed a late breakfast/early lunch, walked on the public beach near The Point, checked out the lighthouse, and checked out some of the shops downtown. The little beach town enthralled Lance, who chastised Keith for not bringing him here in the fall when the trees had to look spectacular, or when the weather was nice, because the beach looked like a great place to cool off. Keith promised to bring Lance back whenever he wanted, especially in the summer when swimming could be on the list of plans.

Which, when Lance enthusiastically agreed, got Keith’s heart to skip a beat. That meant they both thought along the lines of staying together until then. The unbidden image of the two of them cozy in a little cabin jumped into his mind again.

Shiro told them to be back around four, as the party guests had invites for five. It would give both Lance and Keith time to get ready (“and get our ugly Christmas sweaters, Keef!”). They walked to Keith’s Beetle a little before four, Lance clinging to his arm.

“I love your home, Keef. I can’t thank you enough for bringing me.”

Keith smiled, then blushed at the little kiss Lance planted on his cheek. “I’m happy you’re here,” Keith said, somewhat shyly. 

* * *

The smells that blanketed them when they walked in this time were more overpowering than before. Keith couldn’t isolate one specific scent. He knew Adam loved to entertain – Shiro had told him about the family celebration in Arizona which included what seemed to Shiro every relative, friend, or person Adam and his family ever brushed up against. Shiro, who was used to the more sedate and family-only (meaning him, their Dad, and Keith) celebrations, was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people the Wright-Kohli’s were able to squeeze into their home on Thanksgiving.

Adam inherited his love of big parties honestly from his parents, who were softhearted people who invited everyone they knew or vaguely knew to their parties. Adam did the same, though Shiro was able to curtail his overzealous boyfriend to agreeing on a handful of people for Christmas. Keith was grateful, because he thought he would die if it were something like the holiday meal Shiro attended a month prior.

He did realize, however, it sounded similar to what Lance described as his family Christmas, so if Keith were ever invited to the McClain family fête, he knew it would be a little much for him. Keith vowed to try his best this evening to not panic and hopefully get used to the crush of people.

“Is this…is this roasted pork?” Lance gasped. They had wandered into the kitchen where Adam was lifting something out of a large crock-pot to put on a cutting board.

“It is. I’m not sure how your family serves it, Lance, but I thought making it into pulled pork would work. Good for a buffet, you think? People can make it into sandwiches or have it plain.”

Lance stared at Adam for a few minutes as he ignored Lance and concentrated on shredding it. Keith covered his mouth as Lance’s dropped open and snapped shut a few times. “Uh. Yeah. We usually pull it too,” he said, then glanced at Keith. “Did you do this?”

“You know I can’t cook.”

“Keith asked us to make a couple of dishes your family likes to have, Lance,” Shiro remarked as he came in on the conversation. He draped his arm around Lance’s shoulders. “Adam made pulled pork, some beans and rice, and a flan. Sorry we couldn’t do all of it, but Adam wanted to make something from all our cultures.”

Keith felt self-conscious as Lance’s eyes turned to him, wide and filling with tears. Lance blinked a few times and he sucked his lips in, pressing them together to control himself. Keith tried to play it off as not a big deal, though he knew it was to Lance. He shrugged. “I just suggested it.”

Shiro gave Lance a squeeze, then let him go to join Adam, who shooed him away with threats and a wave of the large fork in his hand. “I swear if you touch a thing, Kashi, I will stick this fork in you.”

“Thank you,” Lance whispered, closing the distance between them so he could hug Keith. “That means everything in the world to me.”

With Lance’s chin hooked over his shoulder, Lance’s hair tickling the skin of his face, and a slight tear-dampness spreading over the collar of his shirt, Keith smiled as his arms encircled Lance’s waist. “You’re welcome,” he said simply.

* * *

The party wasn’t. Bad. Keith had fun, because Lance had fun. Shiro’s high school friends were all people Keith remembered. Not really well, but he remembered them. Being shy and introverted, he usually hid in his room when Shiro’s friends came over. Which was a lot, considering Shiro was insanely popular at school. They were a good group of people, an interesting mix of personalities who shared the same sense of humor. Keith somewhat regretted not getting to know them all those years ago. Granted, the age gap back then was more pronounced than it was now.

The college friends who joined the gang merged well into Shiro’s existing friend group, and by the end of the evening, all were solid and fast friends. Keith managed to handle his social anxiety enough to feel a part of the celebration, which gave Lance the opportunity to charm and entertain everyone.

It was amazing to see Lance in his element; socializing was a specialty of his which Keith always envied. The effortless way he approached and talked to people was, quite frankly, mesmerizing. He never seemed to feel shy, always knew the right things to say, always had a witty comeback, and could swing from conversational topic to conversational topic with ease. Keith watched with awe as Lance discussed the latest Star Wars movie, which they had gone to see the first weekend of its’ release, with one group, then immediately switched to the state of Cuban politics with another. It boggled Keith’s mind and all he could do was follow his little butterfly as he owned the room.

The food was, hands down, the best part of the celebration. Adam, who should have majored in the culinary arts instead of marketing, somehow managed to provide dozens of dishes all on time. He set the last platter down, took off his apron, disappeared into the bathroom to ‘freshen up’, and was out in the living room in time to welcome the first guest – all without looking as if he’d spent the last ten hours whipping around the kitchen like a mini tornado.

Lance’s shout when the music started got everyone laughing. Shiro came through on his promise to download some lively Cuban music, so when he plugged in his phone to play it Lance came alive even more than he already was.

“Was this your doing, too?” he shouted at Keith. They watched a bunch of Shiro and Adam’s friends attempt dancing in the middle of the living room. Lance himself was shuffling his feet slightly, his whole body vibrating with the need to dance.

“I suggested it,” Keith admitted.

“You’re the absolute best, Keef!” Lance exclaimed, then turned to him, holding out both hands and taking Keith's. “Come on! Dance with me!”

Keith pulled back a little, though it only made Lance grip his hands tighter. “I-I don’t know how to dance.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Lance yelled, his eyes bright as he gave Keith the expression he knew Keith couldn’t deny. His smile popped out as he sensed Keith’s resistance disappear, and he dragged Keith a few steps closer to the other dancers.

“Just follow my feet! It doesn’t have to be perfect!”

Lance led him in a half-assed salsa dance. Half-assed on his part, because Lance was, of course, graceful and skilled in dancing. Keith did try to follow his feet, but he concentrated more on the way Lance’s hips swung back and forth. It may have been the rum balls and spiked punch, but Keith danced as he’d never danced before. Lance spun him around, pushed and pulled him in every direction. He laughed and let Lance manhandle him in a way that made him feel free. Lance danced close, holding on to him, making Keith’s own hips sway – and the touches, the caresses, the music matching his beating heart, made Keith’s head swim in the best way. Lance completely enamored him.

* * *

“Merry Christmas!”

The last shouts faded, as did the laughter, from the last two guests who waved before piling into their car. Shiro, Adam, Keith, and Lance waved back from the front door, all smiles, until they backed in the warmth of the house so Shiro could shut the door.

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed out.

“Language, Keef! It’s Jesus’ birthday!” Lance objected. For indeed, it was after midnight and Christmas was here.

“Sorry,” Keith apologized without any real feeling behind it. He was happy, but a little numb from the party. His head still swum from the little bit of alcohol he’d had and from the hot dancing he did with Lance, culminating in a slow and sultry slow dance that made his heart explode, his skin catch fire, and forced him outside afterwards for a breath of cold air to cool him down.

The four tiredly went through the motions of picking up everything. It surprisingly took little time, as before many of the guests left, there was a collective push to help the hosts in cleaning up the house. At least most of the food was packed up and stored in the freezer or fridge. All that remained for them was to pick up remaining trash and pack away the cookies and desserts.

“I hope I came near your family’s food, Lance,” Adam said, pushing his glasses up. They kept slipping down, Keith noticed.

“It was great, Adam. I can’t thank you enough!” Lance said brightly. “And I’ll make sure not to tell Tia Maria that your flan outdoes hers.”

“Please don’t get me in trouble with Tia Maria!” Adam pleaded. 

“It was a wonderful spread of food,” Keith said. “I can’t believe you did all this by yourself.”

“I helped,” Shiro objected as he put a new trash bag in the trashcan.

“Yes, you did. You stayed out of my way, Kashi. I appreciated that more than anything.”

Shiro pouted as the other two laughed.

“Alright, if you want to stay on the good boys list, you’d better get off to bed,” Adam said, pointing first at Keith, then at Lance. “Santa won’t stop if little boys are still awake.”

Keith rolled his eyes, shutting the fridge door. “We’re eighteen, Adam.”

“Uh uh uh,” he scolded. “Off to bed. Age doesn’t matter to Santa.”

“We don’t argue with Santa, Keef,” Lance said. “I’m exhausted anyway.”

They said their goodnights and headed off to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. They paused outside of Lance’s room. They could still hear Adam and Shiro talking in the kitchen, and the dim light gave them a feeling of intimacy and privacy. Lance snaked his arms around Keith’s shoulders and Keith automatically lifted his hands to Lance’s hips.

“It was amazing dancing with you, sweetheart,” Lance said. “You’re a better dancer than you give yourself credit for.”

“It was pretty much my first time,” Keith admitted.

“I hope you’re this good at all your first times.”

Keith’s cheeks caught fire and he hid his face in Lance’s shoulder with a groan. He felt, more than heard, Lance’s chuckles. Evil chuckles, he decided. “That was uncalled for,” he said, voice muffled by Lance’s sweater.

“I know, Cariño,” Lance purred into his hair, his voice sweet as honey. Lance’s arms loosened enough to allow one hand to lift up and play with the hair at Keith’s nape. “I’d invite you in for some pre-sleep time snuggling, but I’m afraid of Santa’s revenge.”

Keith lifted his head enough to laugh clearly, then he pulled back to gaze up into Lance’s eyes. “You should be. Something tells me he can be unforgiving.”

“So kiss me good night and get to bed before Santa and his Elf head this way.”

Keith hummed. “Mrs. Claus must not be aware of Santa’s preference for elves then.”

“Heathen,” Lance accused, but gave him a giggly kiss that caused Keith to laugh harder. “See you in morning. Merry Christmas, Keef.”

“Merry Christmas, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason...for this AU...I picture Adam as half Indian. Hence his hyphenated last name of Wright and Kohli - I picture him with a possibly English or American parent and an Indian parent. I borrowed Kohli, as Virat Kohli is my favorite Cricket player.


End file.
